


[Podfic] Sip From the Devil's Cup

by reserve, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone—maybe one of his middling peers at the Academy—had suggested that one day he would be on the receiving end of a hand-job from the Force, teenaged Armitage Hux would have told that someone to fuck right off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sip From the Devil's Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sip From the Devil's Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715076) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



 

Length: 00:16:29

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Sip%20From%20the%20Devils%20Cup.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Sip%20From%20the%20Devils%20Cup.m4b) (7.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
